The Way
by suckers love
Summary: PG13 in case. Dedication: Lyla Hayden. Summary: I don't like it. I don’t like the way he’s got me thinking about this while I’m still undressed. I don’t like the way he makes me smile at how he sleeps. I don’t like the way he’s melted my ice


DEDICATION: Lyla Hayden! Go read all her fickies because I said so and if I don't find any new reviews for her, I'm going to poke you all!

Title: The Way

Rating: PG-13, just to be safe.

Pairing: Harry/Draco or Draco/Harry  
Warning: Slash. DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT.  
Genre: Angst/Romance

Summary: ONE-SHOT. Draco loves Harry. But he doesn't like the way Harry makes him feel.

I wake up and he's lying there, peacefully, innocently sleeping. He's smiling in his sleep. And fuck it. It makes me feel so damn fluffy inside. Malfoys don't /do/ fluffy. But then again, Malfoys don't kiss men. Malfoys aren't gay. Malfoys don't smile.

Malfoys hate Potters. But I love Harry, and I don't like it.

I get up out of our bed and start putting my uniform back on. It's all over the floor, but that's how it should've been, after last night. Long story put short, sexual tension built up during Potions class. Okay fine, long story because I like it. Snape paired us together AGAIN. Not that I mind, of course. I mean, who wouldn't want to see him working diligently all furious over a teacher. The way his hair keeps falling over his eyes and those wretched glasses keep sliding down his nose.

The way he pushes them up always with the middle finger on his right hand. He told me that he's actually really trying to get Snape to see him flipping him off. The dear Golden Boy, my lover, my boyfriend, my soul mate, has a hidden intention during Potions class when he wants to fix his glasses. How fucking cute. And I love it.

But anyway, on with it.

Just to get him a little grumpier so he's more aggressive later on (or maybe it'd happen now), I brush my elbow against his and nibble on his ear when no one's looking. I whisper in his ear, "Fuck me."

"Dray, you know what happens when you do that and you know I can't follow through with that right now," he says cutely. I can see the lust that's starting to appear in his eyes. "You don't really want to be shagged in the middle of class for everyone to see, do you?"

"I wouldn't mind much at all, dearest. It'd actually be kind of kinky," I reply coyly, my sexy trademark smirk starts to appear on my face. He glares back at me, even though it's half-assed. I love it when he gets like that. He's trying to get mad at me, but he can't do it.

"Hun, later. I promise. But not now, Snape doesn't need another reason to hate me," he denies me gently and smiles a little. It makes me melt. I fake a pout and some vulnerable puppy eyes to convince him. "Awww... Dray, don't do that. You know I can't say no when you do that."

"That's why I do it, baby," I smirk once more and wrap my arms around his waist. "Pretty please?" I ask. It's more like a beg, but whatever.

"Right after class." Crossing my arms and sitting back down into my own seat, I pout, but I leave him alone, because I kind of don't really want to be shagged on the floor. It's too dirty.

Half an hour later, class is finally over and we're both aching with hard-ons. Harry and I rush out first and I find myself in our secret room right down the hall from Sev's room. I've been pushed onto the bed and he's straddling me while trying to take off my clothes. My hands are loosening his tie, while mine's already off.

Once the ties and our shirts, his lips are on mine like gum sticks to pavement. His tongue swirls in my mouth, tasting the Muggle breath mints I was eating earlier. I can't help but to throw my arms around his neck and moan into his mouth. My sounds seem to turn him on even more. Just how I like it.

I can barely describe what happened afterwards because I was too busy behind shagged senseless. And I don't like it. He's amazing and I don't like it. I love it.

I don't like the way he's got me thinking about this while I'm still undressed. I don't like the way he makes me smile at how he sleeps. I don't like the way he's melted my ice. I don't like the way he's stole my smirk.

I don't like the way he turns me on in the blink of an eye. I don't like the way I can never remember what happens when we fuck. I don't like the way he's turned me fluffy. I don't like the way his smiles make me melt.

I don't like the way he feels guilty. I don't like the way he cries because I feel helpless. I don't like the way he never thinks about himself. I don't like the way everybody fawns over him because he's MINE. All mine.

I don't like the way his relatives treat him. I don't like the way he won't let me kill them. I don't like the way my father hates him. I don't like the way the Weaselette sneers at him. I don't like the way I can't hate him.

I don't like the way he seduces me. I don't like the way he can love me. I don't like the way he makes me love him.

The End.

Hope you all enjoyed it! I like this one. Review please! Thank you for reading!

- driven to insanity


End file.
